plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Octo-Pet
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Token |class = Hearty |class2 = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = None |flavor text = It's slimy, beady-eyed, and it leaves ink splotches wherever it goes. Neptuna loves it all the same.}} Octo-Pet is a token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the and classes. It is made by Octo-Pult, Neptuna's signature superpower, but can also be obtained as a card from Eureka. It costs 3 to play (only when it is Bounced and as a card from Eureka), and has 3 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on an octopus, a cephalopod mollusk of the order Octopoda. Its name is a portmanteau of "octopus," the animal it is based on and "pet," referring to its tribe and it being owned by Neptuna. Statistics *'Classes:' Hearty, Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' Amphibious *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description It's slimy, beady-eyed, and it leaves ink splotches wherever it goes. Neptuna loves it all the same. Strategies With Due to it having the Amphibious trait, it should almost always be played on an aquatic lane, which is generally poorly defended in the early-game. It also has high strength and a good amount of health for virtually costing 1 brain. Often this means it can hit your opponent a couple times before being destroyed. Even though this is a pet zombie, it cannot synergize with other pet zombies (this is because Neptuna does not lead the Beastly class), unless Professor Brainstorm is able to obtain this and either Zookeeper or Cat Lady from Eureka. Against Octo-Pet hits very hard on the first few turns, so try to get rid of it before you take too much damage from it. Since it is most likely going to be played on an aquatic lane, you are going to need Amphibious plants to fight it. However, Octo-Pet is capable of destroying a majority of Amphibious plants, including Guacodile, so be careful on which plant you use to deal with it. A good choice is Sea-Shroom, as it can be played to destroy it relatively quickly on the second turn. Alternatively, tricks like Sunburn, Berry Blast, can destroy it. Gallery IMG 0365-1-.png|Octo-Pet's statistics Octo-Pet new card.png|Octo Pet's card Octo-Pet idling.jpeg|Octo-Pet putting part of its anchor in its mouth during its idle animation Octo-Pet attacking.jpeg|Octo-Pet attacking Defeated Octo-Pet.jpeg|Octo-Pet destroyed ODed.png|Another Octo-Pet destroyed Octo-Pet being Weed Whacked.jpeg|Weed Whack being used on Octo-Pet SquashonOctoPet.jpg|Squash being used on Octo-Pet IMG 0366-1-.png|Octo-Pet's card obtained via Eureka Octo brainstromH.png|Octo-Pet being used by Professor Brainstorm Old Octo-Pet description.PNG|Octo-Pet's statistics Trivia *It is the only zombie with the Amphibious trait. *It is one of the three zombies with the '''Amphibious '''trait that is not an Imp, along with and . **It is also the only one of these that isn't a Zombot. *It and Disco-Tron 3000 are the only cards to have the legendary shine effect attached to them when they are played, despite them not being legendary cards. *It has the same tribe and stats as Dolphin Rider but with different classes. See also *Octo-pult *Neptuna *Dolphin Rider Category:Tokens Category:Pet cards Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Animals Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Undroppable cards